


Two Birds, One Lahey

by q79vx6pr10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q79vx6pr10/pseuds/q79vx6pr10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison have a conversation about Isaac and find out that they have more in common than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds, One Lahey

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had time to work on my other story but this came out instead.

The school day was over. Scott was standing at his locker, putting his books in his backpack, when Allison walked up.

“Hey, Scott,” she said, a little overly friendly.

“Oh, hey,” replied Scott, mirroring her cheerfulness. “What’s up?”

“Actually, um, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“That’s perfect, because I wanted to talk to you too.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I’ll go first.”

“Sure.”

“Um, okay, well…” She took a breath and then smiled at him, a little hesitant but determined. “I know you and Isaac have gotten pretty close lately and… I just wondered if it would bother you if…I got to know Isaac a little better.”

Scott blinked in shock. “You mean, you want to date him?”

“Well, maybe, yeah. But, I mean, I wanted to run it by you first, see if you had a problem with it.”

“I do, yeah,” he acknowledged quickly, a little too quickly for Allison. 

“Oh, okay, um…” she said, surprised by his immediate response.

“Now, about what I wanted to tell you…”

“Scott, wait,” she interrupted, annoyed by his abrupt behavior. “That was kind of rude. We weren’t really done talking about…”

“I’m seeing someone,” he stated simply.

“You’re…?” She was shocked for the second time.

“It’s Isaac,” admitted Scott. “I’m dating Isaac.”

Her mouth fell open in surprise, eyes blinking rapidly as she took in the news.

“You’re dating Isaac?” she repeated in disbelief. 

“Yeah.”

She opened her mouth but wasn’t sure what to say. “Isn’t he living with you?”

“Yeah,” said Scott. “That actually makes everything pretty convenient.”

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about all of what that statement suggested.

“I mean,” Scott tried to clarify. “I didn’t mean… I just meant because he’s always just right there, ya know. I mean, physically. No, I mean…”

“No, I get it,” she assured him. 

He dropped his head in embarrassment.

“So, um, wow, okay,” she chuckled shortly. “That’s…wow. I feel stupid. When did this happen?”

“It’s been a couple weeks, I guess,” he shrugged.

Scott looked at a spot over her shoulder and corrected himself. “Twelve days. It’s been twelve days.”

“Okay,” she said, trying to figure out why Scott was acting a little weird.

“Shut up,” Scott mumbled under his breath. 

It didn’t take long for Allison to catch on. She wasn’t a hunter’s daughter for nothing. “Isaac is nearby, isn’t he?” 

“He’s hiding around the corner behind you," confessed Scott. "Probably rolling his eyes at my ability to make things more awkward.”

She nodded slowly in acknowledgment of everything.

“Okay, well, I’m glad we got that all cleared up,” said Allison. “So, I guess I’ll...see you around.”

“I’m sorry,” blurted out Scott.

“No, no. It’s fine,” she replied, shaking away the awkwardness and looking at him sincerely. “I’m happy for you. Really. Just wasn’t expecting it…obviously. But, no, really. That’s great for you two. I wish you the best.”

“Thanks, Allison,” he smiled in return.

She gave another quick smile, turned around, and walked down the hall. When she got to the corner, she turned to see Isaac leaning against the wall and looking back at her uncomfortably.

“Hi, Isaac,” she greeted.

“Hi,” he replied hastily.

She then continued on her way while Isaac made his way over to Scott.

“That went well,” said Isaac sarcastically.

“Shut up,” said Scott, putting the last of his homework into his backpack. “It could have been worse.”

He closed his locker and looked up to see Isaac with a wide grin on his face.

“What?” asked Scott.

“It seems my milkshake is bringing more people out to the yard this year.”

Scott snorted in amusement.

“And by milkshake I mean my ass and by yard I mean…”

Scott suddenly pushed into Isaac’s space, kissing him soundly, a strong hand looping around his waist and holding him tight against Scott’s body. 

“We’re gonna be late for practice,” sighed Scott against Isaac’s lips.

“Don’t care,” Isaac breathed, initiating another, more heated kiss. 

Scott responded eagerly before finally, reluctantly pulling back.

“And we’re still in school,” added Scott, before giving him one last quick kiss. “Later,” he promised.

“I’ll hold you to that,” declared Isaac as he pushed himself off the lockers and, without waiting for Scott, started down the hallway.

“Until then, I’ll walk in front so you can enjoy the view,” said Isaac with a teasing grin.

Scott shook his head, laughing, and rushed up to join him.


End file.
